A Mother's Day Story
by TheVasilias
Summary: Simply, this is a small look into the families of our beloved characters. This is, of course for Mother's Day. Happy [belated] Mother's Day to everyone.


In times with the holiday, my friend (TCG-Preacher) wanted to write a small snippet that looks into the families of our beloved characters. It took an Emporer Palpatine voice and the phrase "Dew Eht" for my friend to actually write a Mother's Day story for RWBY. All credit goes to him, he simply asked me to put it here.

As for myself, the next Date Night chapter is coming soon- I've been really busy. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

'Today is going, to SUCK,' Yang thought to herself as she got ready for the day. Her reason to dread this particular day was for it being known as Mother's Day - where everyone oozes their gratitude towards their beloved mothers for everything they've done for them up to this very day, year after year. Problem is, Yang doesn't have someone like that to covet - her mother disappeared, as well as Ruby's, who was like her second mother.

'It's going to suck for both of us...' Yang continued, remembering how Ruby also will not be able to do the same thing. Although Ruby never shows it, she too, longs to see her mother again, and her oh so savory cookies. Ruby's always hiding the sorrows and despair with her youthful and bubbly demeanor, but her real pain lies within her combat; she doesn't blame the Grimm, but what else is there to take her sorrow out on?

As the day went on, Beacon was subtly decorated with "Show your mother how much you care!", the shameless solicitation of Mother's Day gifts and the ever so popular beauty products, and the jittery talk of "What did you get for your mother?" and "I got her this and that." RWBY has been rather silent the entire day, not wanting to delve into such topics.

"You'd think the professors would keep things professional today of all days, but even their lectures had something to do with mothers," Blake says dully, her head face down on the table. "Especially Professor Oobleck. How many historical mothers did he actually go through?..."

"27. All are going to be on the next exam," Weiss says casually, eating a light meal whilst studying the very same notes. The rest of RWBY exhales and look around for something to free themselves from boredom.

* * *

JNPR's Table, Not Too Far From RWBY…

"- and my mom used to make these AMAZING pancakes, gosh I wish I just learned her recipe!~" A squealing Nora chatters, chomping on her haven of flour, egg, and milk drenched in high fructose corn syrup, topped with more syrup. Pyrrha is listening to her with earnest interest, a hand supporting her head on the table. Ren is patiently eating his lunch, trying to not be involved in the topic. Jaune had been pensively picking at his food, not bothering to eat any of it.

"Oh, oh, Sheaune," says Nora with a full mouth, "Wha' 'bout yer maom?" Bits of pancake land in Ren's food, to which he then pushes it from him, a little sad to see his meal spoiled.

"Oh, uh, my mom?" Jaune repies nervously, even jumping up a little. Pyrrha turns her attention to him. "Uh, well, it's really embarrassing to say..." he begins. Nora slams her fist into the table, making Ren splash his drink into his face, as he attempting to during Jaune's dialogue. He wipes himself, looking even more glum.

"Ooh, we're gonna this hear this, Jaune-y boy! I will break your legs if I have to!" She threatens.

"Okay, okay!" Jaune says in fear. "Well, my mother had this habit of-"

* * *

::30 minutes and one long story later... Next Class is to begin::

Nora is snorting in laughter so rambunctiously that everyone is keeping their distance from her as she tries to maintain herself from hearing Jaune's story. In fact, she couldn't even get up from the table, as she was slamming it down with her fist when she just heard it. She could barely walk as she continued her hysteria, with people giving looks at her. Nora couldn't even make it to class; the moment she walked in and saw Jaune sitting down, himself having run away from Nora's laughter, she flopped to the floor and began laughing even harder and louder, to where the professor asked Pyrrha to escort, or as it would become to be, drag and carry Nora to the infirmary to check if "anything was in her drink".

"God, I should've never told her that story! Now she'll never stop bothering me!" Jaune mopes after class, Pyrrha walking with him while Ren goes off to pick up Nora.

"Jaune, it's perfectly okay," she says, holding back what would've been a hyena laugh. "Very few have the courage to tell a story like that, and you should be proud of yourself for telling it to us." She rests her hand on his chest lightly as a commendation of his acts.

"What about you, Pyrrha? What do you wanna say about your mother?" Jaune asks politely. Pyrrha stops, and looks away for a bit.

"... We've had enough embarrassing stories for one Mother's Day. Perhaps next year," she teases, and walks ahead as Jaune is left with his mouth open.

"Aw, that is _so_ not fair- and Ren doesn't even want to talk about his mom either!" he whines as Pyrrha laughs. Then the two headed off back to their dorm.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale, a typical criminal Hideout that includes cargo and machinery inside a warehouse…

"Ah, mothers," Roman says, tossing a Dust crystal around, while White Fang grunts are moving boxes and lifting heavy cargo. "You can't live with them forever, and you can't live without them forever either!" He chuckles to himself, pulling out a cigar and beginning to light it.

"Didn't your mother tell you that smoking is bad for you?" A voice says, and Cinder appears from the shadows.

"She didn't. In fact, she was the one who got me into smoking." Roman replies, taking a puff.

"My, my, is that why you've become who you are?" Cinder taunts.

"Hey, don't point at my mother for the things I've done," he retorts, pointing his cane at her. "This was because of my father."

"And now we've reached full circle." Cinder says, gently moving the cane from her direction. "So tell me, why has there been a delay in the shipments?"

Roman says nothing, but turns slightly red in the face.

"Oh, could it be? Have you been sending Dust to your mother and not to me?" Cinder asks, hugging Roman around the waist.

"Hey, hey, lady." Roman pushes Cinder off of him. "She's still my mother, and just because I am a criminal mastermind, doesn't mean I can't find the time to send her a little gift. Her rent isn't cheap, you know."

Cinder yet again approaches Roman, ever more affectionately. "Roman, you sly fox. Prioritizing your mother over your partner in crime? That's playing with fire, dear. And you know what happens when you play with fire…" She edges closer to him, and puts a finger on his cigar, burning off the rest of it. "You'll get burned. I expect payment for this." She then casually walks away. Roman brushes himself off and looks in the direction opposite of Cinder.

"Someone's mother wasn't around them..." he says quietly, dropping the stub cigar. "Ah, well. Back to business."

* * *

Beacon, Late night, RWBY Dorm

Ruby and Yang are sitting in the same bed, both trying to awkwardly comfort one another, as this year's Mother's Day is finally coming to a close. Blake and Weiss are quietly sleeping, tired from their studies.

"Yang?" Ruby asks softly.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Do you miss _your_ mother?" she questions.

Yang pauses for a bit. "Of course I do, Ruby. I've been trying to find her ever since you were a baby. I won't stop, not even when I become a full-fledged Huntress."

More silence ensues.

"Ruby?" Yang says this time.

"Yes?" she responds.

"I also miss your mother as much as you do. We'll find her too, I promise you that. Together, you and I."

Again, tranquil silence.

"Yang?" Ruby says for one last time.

"Hm?"

Ruby gives a big hug to Yang, to which she responds back, both embracing one another. "You're like a mother to me, too. I don't want you disappearing as well..." She says, obvious sobs heard.

"I won't, Ruby. You're here at Beacon with me. You see me everyday. And, we'll always be on the same team." Yang says, holding back her own tears, her voice cracking.

"Happy Mother's Day, Yang." Ruby says softly.

"You too, Ruby." Yang replies, kissing Ruby's forehead. Although the two didn't realize it, they eventually fell asleep together, Yang still holding on to Ruby, while they dreamed of reuniting with their mothers.

* * *

TCG: And to you all, Happy Mother's Day. Love them while they're still there.


End file.
